


Quiet Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Sam had wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_times" prompt #060 "peace"

When Sam had, in quieter moments, found the time to wish for an end to their fight with the Goa’uld, she had mostly been thinking about the lives that would be saved, the planets that would be free to rule themselves as they chose, the scientific discoveries that could be made once their world’s most brilliant minds were no longer mainly concerned with trying to keep them all alive.

But a small part of her, the part that still believed in happily ever afters, had wished for _this_ , for lying in the sun-warmed grass beside a pond that had no fish, curled up against a soundly-sleeping Jack, their laced fingers resting on the swell of her middle, feeling the baby, their baby, kick lazily.

Sam had been to other worlds, other galaxies, she had defeated gods and discovered wonders, but nothing had ever been as amazing as the sensation of movement from the tiny life that she and Jack had created.

Jack gave a loud snore, still fast asleep, and Sam cuddled up closer to him, grinning broadly against his shoulder.

It had taken them a long, long time to reach this point, but it had been worth every second.

THE END


End file.
